Vampiros Debiles
by Dark-Misao
Summary: Hola Tengo aqui con ustedes otra historia AM tratare de terminarlo tan rapido como pueda, es interesante no se lo pierdan! espero reviews. Segundo Capitulo. Duerme, Muere y Despierta.
1. Alma

Hola a todos de Nuevo estoy aqui de vuelta empezando un nuevo Fic para ustedes, ya saben... tambien decia k me sentia algo mal ya que casi nadie opina ni nada igual a los k han opinado les agradezco mucho y va dedicado a ellos este fic.  
  
.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.  
  
Vampiros Debiles.  
  
Aoshi-Yo poseo un alma-  
  
Misao-Un alma?, mi señor usted no posee alma, nadie de aqui la posee-  
  
Aoshi-Es tan solo un Alma robada-  
  
Quiero que me mire que me mire como lo que soy vea atraves de mis ojos perdidos, tengo miedo de no ver nunca mas, mirame!!! ... mirame..  
  
Misao-Mi señor que le pasa?, por que de pronto tan callado-  
  
Aoshi-No, nada, solo pensaba-  
  
Misao-De acuerdo-  
  
Aoshi-Y no puedo vivir tranquilo, tu no lo entiendes-  
  
Misao-No puedo entender si no dice nada-  
  
Aoshi-Pues mira, pero mira mas alla de lo que vez-  
  
-Hey el maestro esta furioso, llamó a todos-  
  
Misao-Lo siento pero tengo que irme el maestro llama-  
  
Maestro- Se nos acaban los recursos los caminantes del día nos quieren acabar ustedes inutiles! no hacen nada! si no pueden ser buenos para esto largo vayanse de una vez yo tendre que acabar con todo y si no piensan hacer algo los mato, entendido?-  
  
-¡¡Si Maestro!!-  
  
Aoshi-Yo me iré-  
  
Misao-Eh? pero que dices-  
  
Mestro- Si quieres irte vete de una vez antes de que te mate, y usted joven vampira por hablar se puede ir tambien no quiero verlos y mueranse lentamente de sed-  
  
Misao- Pero maestro, no he cometido ninguna falta-  
  
Aoshi- Será mejor que te vayas, como yo... aqui moriran antes-  
  
A donde vamos no tiene nombre es un lugar si camino, pero se que muy pronto lo hallaremos solo quiero que te quedes a mi lado por siempre jamas te dejare siempre te protegeré, vayamos ya! juntos los dos al camino que nos espera.  
  
Misao- Grandioso ahora a donde iremos?-  
  
Aoshi- Mi casa-  
  
Misao- no sabia que tuviera casa-  
  
Aoshi- Digamos de cuando teniamos "Alma"-  
  
Misao- Humano...-  
  
Aoshi- Asi es, han pasado 1500 años desde eso-  
  
Misao- apenas tengo 700 años-  
  
Aoshi- Tienes mucho que aprender entonces, el maestro enfurecio por que sabe que yo podria dar problemas, aunque aun no entiendo por que deseo que tu te fueras... algo trama-  
  
Misao- Y donde era tu casa? -  
  
Aoshi- Un cementerio, no lejos de aqui-  
  
Misao- Viviremos entre los muertos?-  
  
Aoshi- Estamos muertos-  
  
Vamos, que ya pronto llegamos quiero descansar siempre a su lado comprendelo porfavor acercate mas a mi no quiero que me veas como un superior quiero ser tu amigo...hemos llegado un lugar muy calido.  
  
Aoshi- Aqui es-  
  
Misao- Aqui no hay nada mas que tierra, arboles, no hay hogar-  
  
Aoshi- Cuando tenia tiempo libre salia a mejorar mi casa, es por aqui-  
  
Misao- Esto es una sorpresa, Una cueva-  
  
Aoshi- Para ocultarse del Sol-  
  
Misao- pero y esos que estan alli quienes son?-  
  
Aoshi- Otros como nosotros exiliados de otros lugares-  
  
Sano- Mi señor todos nosotro sufrimos crisis los humanos quieren acabarnos-  
  
Aoshi- Eso no será, los mataremos antes que ellos a nosotros-  
  
Sano- Asi será-  
  
Kenshin- Señor tambien tenemos una noticia mala-  
  
Aoshi- Digame pero que ha pasado?  
  
Kenshin- Tuvimos una perdida, suponemos que fue por el gran maestro acabó con el joven Yahiko-  
  
Aoshi- Pero si era de los mas jovenes, se esta vengando ese maldito morira, fue suficiente por hoy, necesito ir a descansar, vayan al lugar que les pertenece-  
  
Sano,Ken- Si claro!-  
  
Cuarto General  
  
Sano- parece ser que no nos va bien-  
  
Kaoru- pero como dices eso-  
  
Kenshin- Las cosas van de mal en peor-  
  
Soujiro- no asusten a las jovenes si no tendran pesadillas-  
  
Megumi- Que con muertos?-  
  
Todos-Jajajajajajaja-  
  
Kenshin- admito fue algo gracioso-  
  
Soujiro- Al menos hay risas en medio de la situación-  
  
Sano- Es una lastima pobre joven vampiro, era el menor...-  
  
Kaoru- Si, pero ya que-  
  
Soujiro- Hablemos de otra cosa, trajo a una nueva joven-  
  
Kenshin- Será que mande con nosotros?-  
  
Megumi- Pues debe ser, es nuevo integrante-  
  
Sano- A mi no me interesa yo voy a dormir... ustedes tambien ya se hacerca el día-  
  
.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.  
  
Bueno Este es el final de mi primer capitulo espero vaya bien espero reviews si?  
  
Atte: DarkMisao 


	2. Duerme, Muere y Despierta

Buenas a todos, ya pronto actualizando me conmueve que al menos 4 hayan escrito tan pronto jeje muchas gracias y aqui tengo el segundo capitulo para ustedes.  
  
Por cierto una aclaración no me inspiré nada k ver en angel y buffy ya k ademas nunca he visto esa serie, lo k pasa k me encantan los vampiros, eso es todo y lo del maestro y esas cosas siempre se me hace la idea de k entre vampiros hay alguien superior.  
  
.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.  
  
Vampiros Debiles.  
  
Duerme, Muere y Despierta.  
  
Es hora ya de dormir, no nos queda mas remedio que escondernos de la luz... esperar hasta la otra noche es demasiado, hay que alimentarnos.  
  
Kenshin- Es hora de despertar ya es de noche-  
  
Sano- cielos kenshin es demasiado pronto-  
  
Kenshin- recuerden k la noche es corta-  
  
Kaoru- es lo malo de ser vampiros-  
  
Aoshi- buenas noches a todos como anda por acá?-  
  
Soujiro- todo bien señor-  
  
Megumi- se le ofrece algo señor?-  
  
Aoshi- no, nada, solo venia a presentarles a su nueva compañera de grupo, espero la traten con mucho respeto-  
  
Kenshin- por supuesto que si, cuente con ello-  
  
Sano- claro, pero diganos que haremos hoy?-  
  
Aoshi- Caza de humanos-  
  
Megumi- Será una noche divertida-  
  
Soujiro- Ya lo creo señorita-  
  
Vamos por nuestra fuente de energia que es indispensable para vivir, pero para mi otra cosa es mas indispensable para poder vivir.  
  
Misao- ahi van dos-  
  
Sano- que vista, desde lejos los captas-  
  
Misao- tengo mas experiencia que tú niño-  
  
kaoru- iré por ellos-  
  
-quienes son ustedes?-  
  
-oh no son vampiros, huye!-  
  
-Argghh-  
  
Soujiro- grandioso escapó uno-  
  
Kaoru- Hago lo mejor que puedo-  
  
Megumi- creo k tendras que compartir-  
  
Sano- si por no saber cazar-  
  
Kenshin- te hace falta bastante habilidad-  
  
Kaoru- pues vayan por lo suyo-  
  
Kenshin- de acuerdo, no se moleste, tomelo con calma-  
  
Kaoru- como si fueras el maestro-  
  
Kenshin- mejor me quedo callado-  
  
Sano- son uno para el otro-  
  
Soujiro- creo que pierdo mi oportunidad-  
  
Por otra parte entre esas charlas que escuchaba, veia una sombra algo mas alejada que no decia nada...  
  
Aoshi- Misao-  
  
Misao- Si diga-  
  
Aoshi- por que no anda con los demas?-  
  
Misao- no es mi estilo, estar en grupo-  
  
Aoshi- ya veo-  
  
Misao- digame, cree en el amor?-  
  
Aoshi- no lo se, por que lo preguntas-  
  
Misao- curiosidad... yo pienso que esto no existe entre vampiros-  
  
Aoshi- debo decir que creo-  
  
Misao- y por qué?  
  
Aoshi- por que si me deja decirle, llevo años enamorado de alguien, ese alguien es usted-  
  
Misao- no, no se que decir-  
  
Aoshi- solo quiero que me ame y me desee como yo a usted, aunque tenga que esperar mas años-  
  
No me mires sin decirme nada por favor, si quieres cierra los ojos y dime que me amas, quiero escuchar tu hermosa voz, por favor dime, dime lo que quiero, dime lo que quieres y dime quien soy.  
  
Maestro- Muy Muy bonita declaración, y no me importa, solo queria saber que hacen en uno de mis vecindarios-  
  
Aoshi- Y a ti que te importa lo que yo haga, voy a donde quiera-  
  
Maestro- No deberias hablarme asi o alguien pagará las consecuencias-  
  
Aoshi- Si lo que quieres es pelear, aqui estoy de una vez que todo termine-  
  
Maestro- Tienes razon, que todo termine JAJAJAJA-  
  
Aoshi- ¿Que?  
  
Veo como toman esa alma, y yo luchando por salvarla pero no puedo no puedo ayudarle soy tan debil, como es que cortó su cabeza en cuestiones de segundos y asi mismo sacando su corazón y comiendoselo, esa cara de maldito! lo último que vi fue sus ojos que siempre me miraban y me di cuenta que muy adentro me decia que me amaba, pero por favor te lo pido no quiero que te vayas! no me dejes! .....  
  
Aoshi- por que no acabas conmigo tambien?-  
  
Maestro- te odio y por tanto quiero que sufras toda la eternidad-  
  
Aoshi- Pagaras esto maldito-  
  
Maestro- Yo me voy pronto vendran tus amiguitos, por cierto tenia un sabor muy bueno su amada-  
  
Es posible esperar la respuesta de alguien desde hace años y que te la arrbaten de un día para otro? pero juro que si tuviera que esperar mas lo haria, todo sea por ella... te vengaré y te esperaré es una promesa, aunque ya no seamos eternos.  
  
Kaoru- Pero que ha pasado aqui-  
  
Kenshin- Señor se encuentra bien?-  
  
Sano- Diga algo-  
  
Soujiro- Mejor dejenlo solo-  
  
Megumi- Pero...-  
  
Kenshin- Vamonos-  
  
No es mucho el tiempo que ha pasado, pero ya empiezo a extrañar ese calido corazón.  
  
.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.  
  
Que tal me ha kedado el segundo cap.? espero les vaya gustando vere si lo actualizo muy pronto, Nos vemos! en el sig. cap.  
  
Atte: DarkMisao 


End file.
